


There is No Us

by StariNights



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Mentions of non-con, Modern Era, Past Abuse, Toxis Relationship, a big ole vent, bad bad things, bad things mad, im having a messy time oops, lesbianphobia, sarah is not having a good time, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StariNights/pseuds/StariNights
Summary: He nodded, looking slightly angry as he stared off after him. “Fucking gross.”She let a surprised laugh and nodded, “yeah. Fucking gross indeed,”She ran her fingers lightly over her neck and Spot gave her a sympathetic look. She looked at him and tried a smile, but it cracked at the seams, “What am I gonna do, Spot? He won’t- he’s never tracked me down before! What if next time there's no one around-” she choked out a sob and wrapped her arms around herself.
Relationships: bad one
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	There is No Us

Everything was supposed to be perfect, tonight.

Opening night of her show, she got the lead and everything. All of her friends were either on stage with her or in the audience. Everyone she cared about, everyone who cared about her was there that night. They were going to go to the pub next and sing karaoke while downing greasy ass fries. It was going to be the best night of her teenage life-

Then a familiar voice called out to her and her heart froze over. That tell tale sign of anxiety clenched at her chest and she could feel her breath already picking up.

“Sarah, great show,” she turned around to see a boy about her age, a brown haired, freckled face nightmare.

“Arron- what are you doing here?” she took a step back, glancing around in hopes someone would come and save her. 

There was no one around. They were alone in her dressing room and her heart pounded in her chest. 

“Came to see you…” he paused, reaching out a hand to grab hers. She stumbled back a few steps, clutching her hands to her bag in terror.

“You- you shouldn’t be back here, stage hands and actors only” she tried to force some sort of sternness into her voice, but it still came out shaky and weak. She took another step back, praying to God that someone, anyone- would show up to save her. 

Once again her prayers went unanswered and he stepped forward again, “I had to see you, I miss you baby-”

She shook her head jerkily, “no- no don’t. I’m not- I am not your baby anymore. I’m not your anything, you lost that right. Get away from me!” 

“C’mon, I made a mistake. Can’t you give me another chance?” he stepped forward again and Sarah pressed her back to the wall behind her. He was blocking the exit, she was trapped. Trapped in a tiny dressing room that was getting smaller by the second. Trapped with Him.

“No, no I can’t. Encase you forgot, I’m a fucking lesbian and you tried to drown me,” she spat. He gave her a slightly amused look and it infuriated her.

“Babe c’mon, I’ve changed! And you know you aren’t a fuckin dyke, after everything we did,,,” he stepped ever closer and grabbed her arms, leaning in, “did you forget all of the fun we had?”

“No, no, you made me do those things, never let me leave or say no- you hurt me! Now get your hands off-” she gasped for air as his hands came up to close around her throat. She scratched at his hands and made a strangled sound of distress.

“Don’t you dare talk to me like that. You know you liked it, you know you wanted it, why do you keep denying it?”

She made a choked noise of panic and kicked at his legs. That just seemed to piss him off more and his hand tightened around her throat. “Fuckin- stop you little bitch-”

“Hey!” he dropped Sarah to the ground and turned to look at the intruder. Spot, a stage hand from the play and one of her good pals, stood there, eyes narrowed and fists clenched, “what the fuck do you think you’re doin’ back here?”

Aaron just gave him a smile, “I’m just talkin to my girl, man. We just had a fight-” he was cut off by Spot grabbing him by the collar and shoving him aside, putting himself between Aaron and Sarah. 

“Like hell, she ain’t your girl, now fuck off before I call the fuckin cops,” he snarled at the boy and Aaron just sighed. 

“Whatever man, babe, call me when you’ve come to your senses. You know I can't live without you” that last part sent a sob wracking through her body as Aaron smiled, sending one last look before disappearing around the corner.

The moment he was out of sight, Sarah broke down in tears. She buried her face in her hands and let the sobs wash over her. Now that it was over and He was gone, she felt like she could breathe, and, more importantly, every emotion that wasn’t panic finally registered in her mind. The anger bubbled in her stomach as she curled farther in on herself. How dare he? It's been two whole fucking years. How did he even know about the show? Why did he come? Why did she just //let him do that?//

She looked up to see Spot crouched in front of her. “Hey, Sarah, Sarah are you okay?”

She sniffed, then nodded. “Yeah I’m fine.. Just spooked.” 

He nodded, holding out a hand. “You wanna get off the ground or you just wanna chill here for a second?”

She nodded again, taking his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. She wiped at her eyes, relieved to see that the tears had mostly stopped. After a moment, Spot spoke again. “Who was that fuckin asshole?”

She sniffed. “Ex, he uh- he didn’t like the whole girlfriend leaving him for another girl thing, he just- he won’t leave me alone,” she muttered that last part under her breath. 

He nodded, looking slightly angry as he stared off after him. “Fucking gross.”

She let a surprised laugh and nodded, “yeah. Fucking gross indeed,”

She ran her fingers lightly over her neck and Spot gave her a sympathetic look. She looked at him and tried a smile, but it cracked at the seams, “What am I gonna do, Spot? He won’t- he’s never tracked me down before! What if next time there's no one around-” she choked out a sob and wrapped her arms around herself.

Bad memories forced their way into her mind and she just curled further in on herself. “I’m scared, Spot. I’m so so fucking scared-”

A gentle hand sat on her shoulder and she choked out another sob before throwing herself in Spot’s arms. 

“I’m so, so scared…”

**Author's Note:**

> i had no idea how to end this. Its messy and not proof read and just take it.
> 
> this is actually based off a reoccurring nightmare i keep having about my abusive ex who tried to drown me. I didn;t know how to talk about it so now sarah has to deal with it. oops.


End file.
